Hogwarts Untold History
by Ninth Lady
Summary: *Chapter Six up* What happened in Snape, Malfoy, Lupin, Black, Potter, Evans, and Hooch's 7th year at Hogwarts? Plenty of Deatheater stuff comin' up!!!
1. The Genesis

1 Hogwarts' Untold History  
  
By Ninth Lady  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter One-  
  
One bright August morning, seventeen-year-old Fiona Burns got out of bed sleepily and went to check the mail. Her family had a shop at Diagon Alley in London that sold rare items. They lived above the store, thus she could be sure that either her mother or father would be working right now.  
  
During the summer, she worked there too. Or babysat her little sister, Brittany. That morning, she was going to go buy her school supplies for her seventh year at Hogwarts. All she needed was her supply list. "Mother, Father! My list is here!" Fiona ran excitedly into the living room. Her mother was sitting on the couch, playing with five year- old Brittany. "That's very good love. Here, this is 100 galleons so I expect change." Fiona nodded breathlessly and ran to get changed.  
  
She was a tall girl with short, dirty blond hair. She brushed her hair and teeth, pulled on jeans and a sweater, and grabbed her mini backpack. After checking her reflection in the mirror, she decided that she looked pretty good. Downstairs, her mum was cooking bacon, eggs, and crumpets. Fiona rushed to the table and sat down.  
  
Her mother was also very tall and had short blond hair. Fiona admired her mother. Her mum placed a plate down in front of her. Fiona began to butter a crumpet. Her mother sat down with her plate and gracefully put a forkful of egg into her mouth. "Excited?" Fiona nodded vigorously and took another bite of crumpet. "Fiona! That poor crumpet is swimming in butter!" Fiona smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Mum. I'll put less on the next one." Diana Burns sighed. Her daughter was a straight A+ student at Hogwarts; yet, she worried about her social life. At most, Fiona probably had two friends.  
  
Fiona wolfed down the rest of her breakfast and picked her bag up. "Okay Mum, Sarah, I'm going shopping." Brittany hugged her older sister's leg. Diana raised a finger. "Fiona, make sure to get a new uniform and a new pair of shoes. Last years are too scruffy. Please, run into the pub and tell your father to hurry up. Buy Luna a new collar; pick up a few toad eyes for me. And if possible, get some more crumpets." Fiona kissed her mother. "Yeah, Mum, I will. Luna!" A black cat with a strange silver marking on its forehead ran and jumped on her shoulder. The both waved bye, and ran downstairs. Fiona ran through the shop, which was closed at the moment and burst outside.  
  
The morning air smelled heavily of food and smoke. Luna crinkled up her nose and sneezed. "Bless you." Fiona patted her cat's head. She then turned and walked towards the pub her father favored. As usual, her father sat in the corner chatting with some of his mates. "Father, Mum says you need to hurry up and opened the shop up." Andrew Burns was very short and had dark hair, unlike his wife and children. "Okay love, I'm hurrying up 'ere. Excited about Hogwarts?" Fiona nodded furiously. "Well that's summat. I hated going there, but had fun once I'd gotten there. You bes' get everythin' now. Don't spend too much though." Fiona kissed her father on the forehead and waved goodbye.  
  
"Alright Luna, let's get shopping!"  
  
The next few hours were filled with searching and buying the new items on the list. By lunchtime, both of them were exhausted. Fiona sat down at a table in a pub and placed her order. While she waited, Fiona reviewed her list. "All I need now is that stuff for Mum and new shoes. So what do you think Luna? For shoes, black or black?" She laughed at her own joke.  
  
"Fiona? Fiona! Merlin it's so good to see you here!" Fiona looked up to see one of her best friends running up to her. Fiona smiled as Ceres Hooch raced up and hugged her. "Ceres! You look as if you ran here all the way from Leeds!" Ceres took a deep breath. "Almost right. I ran here all the way from the train station." Luna mewed her disagreement. "Luna says that Leeds is nowhere near the train station." Ceres play pouted for a minute. "I hate cats that are smarter than me!" Luna smiled a cat smile and purred softly. A barn owl hooted softly from its cage. Fiona and Luna peered at the white owl. "Why 'ello Snitch. How was your summer?" Ceres patted the cage. "Snitch had a great summer in Romania. I didn't though. There wasn't anywhere for me to play Quidditch!" Fiona knew that Ceres was made for flying and Quidditch. It was no surprise when she made the house team. "Did you see any vampires Ceres?" Fiona shoved chip into her mouth and waited patiently for an answer.  
  
Ceres made a face. "Dammit, I didn't see a single fang never mind the rest of one. And they say Romania's full of 'em!" Snitch hooted softly and Ceres made a face. "Great, you saw one and didn't even tell me! Geez, couldn't you have taken a piccy?" Snitch hooted smugly to himself. Fiona laughed at the fury in her friend's face. Ceres muttered a few nasty words and ate one of Fiona's chips.  
  
"Did you see the new gear in Teenage Witch Weekly? It's is soooo fab! The gowns are getting better every year!" Fiona nodded. "Yeah, I wish they were less expensive though. Ever since the Ministry of Magic has began inspecting all the shops with rare or unusual items. Ours was one of them." A frown creased Ceres' forehead. "Mum won't tell me why the Ministry is conducting these searches." Ceres' mother, Vesta Hooch, was a member of the Ministry of Magic. Ceres didn't like talking about it, so Fiona never did find out which department her mother worked in.  
  
The two of them enjoyed their lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon shopping and gossiping. They approached a shop that had a sign that read: Mirrors for All Occasions, Buy Yours Today!!!  
  
Ceres pulled a reluctant Fiona inside. There were mirrors of all shapes and sizes inside, most were gossiping to each other. The shop owner was a short witch with long blackish-blue hair. "May I help you two?" She peered over the counter at Ceres. Ceres grinned excitedly. "Hey do you have a mirror that shows the future?" She grinned back at Fiona, who was looking at a compact mirror. The short witch walked over to Fiona. "This one here is perfect for all occasions. And, if you are especially gifted, you may be able to receive premonitions from the mirror." The witch motioned to a wall mirror. "This one is a model known as the 'Answer Me,' it will answer your questions 100% of the time." Ceres reached for her purse, but the witch wasn't finished. "But not directly. Most of the time the bloody thing talks in Medieval rhyme!! I haven't been able to sell it at all!!!"  
  
Ceres looked at the price. "It's pretty cheap.Hey! Ma'am, I'll buy it!" Ceres handed the amazed woman 1 galleon. "But.this is too much!! I cannot take this. Here, have it back." The woman attempted to hand it back, but Ceres stood firm. "You deserve it. Besides, my mum'll be mad if I come home with too much money." The witch sighed and packaged the mirror. "I'll repay you. Mark my words, I know!" She pointed to Fiona's compact mirror. "I'll include it free!" Fiona was about to protest, but the shop owner wouldn't here of it. "Nonsense child. This generation hasn't been shown any generosity! You've all learned to give it but refuse any towards yourselves! This is my present to you, Ceres!" Both girls looked taken aback. "How.did you know that my birthday is coming up??" The woman shook a slender finger at Ceres. "The mirror that you are holding. I cannot control it, but it told me that the one was coming today. It said that she was extremely generous and was having a birthday soon." Ceres' mouth hung open and pointed at Fiona. "Aah, I saw her in a premonition. She was in need of something. I guessed that a mirror would help." Both thanked her and left, shocked.  
  
Outside, both girls screamed at each other. Then ran to Fiona's house.  
  
"Oh, so you saw Marianya Tendleson. Yes, she went to Hogwarts with me. Always was good at foreseeing things. Never messed up once." Fiona and Ceres sat at the table and drank their tea slowly. Sarah ran about, trying to catch up with Snitch, who was enjoying himself immensely. Ceres raised an eyebrow at Snitch as he began to fly circles around Sarah. "I still think that this whole thing is weird. I mean few are blessed with that talent. If she can see things, then why didn't she move the shop?" Diana laughed softly and poured herself some tea. "Who says that she did not know? Ceres, you need to do some more believing." Ceres raised an eyebrow again and took another sip of tea.  
  
Fiona changed the subject. "Mum, could Ceres stay over till we go to Hogwarts? Please Mum." Diana took a long sip of tea. "Alright Fiona. Only because I know that you two are inseparable and I can't say no to you." There was an amused twinkle in her eye as she spoke. Both girls screamed with excitement.  
  
Fiona kissed her mother on the cheek. Ceres gave her a big hug. Brittany began to pout. Both girls quickly hugged her, just to make sure that there would be no temper tantrum. Brittany looked pleased and ran to watch cartoons.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two weeks passed far too quickly for them. Before they knew it, they were packing up their trunks. Ceres shoved a final bra in and then shoved all her textbooks on top of it. Fiona gave her a disapproving look. "What?" Ceres asked Fiona just chuckled to herself. "Nothing, nothing Ceres. Just you." A frown creased her friend's forehead. Fiona knew that it was best to change the subject.  
  
"Do you think Potter's gonna be expelled this year?" Ceres threw her head back in laughter and Fiona joined her. They both wiped tears of mirth from their eyes. "Sorry, I was just thinkin' 'bout all they've done. I guess not. Dumbledore is far too fond of Potter to expel him. What 'bout Black?" Fiona managed to keep her laughter back until Ceres had finished, then she burst out laughing again. They both thought back to their fifth year.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey look everybody, I've got him!" A tall boy with shoulder- length black hair was pushing another boy with cinnamon hair forward. Someone joined the boy in pushing cinnamon haired boy onto the stairs. The boy looked nervously at the taller one. "Um, Severus? Do you really think this is a good idea?"  
  
The taller boy, Severus Snape, a tall boy that had a cold attitude too most, snorted at his accomplice. "Of course it will, Lucius. Potter'll come a running when he hears." Severus' accomplice, Lucius Malfoy, was a blond with cold gray eyes that were looking uncharacteristically nervous at the moment.  
  
He was right, within moments, James Potter came running up. Severus gave an 'I told you so' look at Lucius. "Well if it isn't the trickster of the century, James T. Potter. Come to save this boy from public humiliation? It won't work. You're too late." He sneered at James. James grinned nastily at his rival. Lucius could see that a fight was coming up.  
  
"Everybody here has been kissed right?" The crowd nodded at his question. Severus' mouth turned into a smug grin. James looked lost. Lucius continued his torture. "This Gryffindor, Quirrell, has never in all his fifteen years, been kissed. Now, what does this make him?" The crowd yelled things like 'loser' and 'gay' at Quirrell. James was trying to think of something to do. Someone in the back shouted a question. "How d'you know that he ain't? He just might have done it! What d'you think?"  
  
Lucius looked nervous. Someone in the back shouted something else. "He screwed me after the Halloween Ball. The best I've ever had." Severus' face fell cold. "Who-who said that?! Answer me right now!" Fiona stepped forward. "Me. I said it Severus." Quirrell looked confused, but fortunately, nobody noticed. Fiona shot a 'play along' look at Quirrell. Severus turned to his victim. "Is this true, Quiver?" He sneered at the cowering boy. "Ye-yes. It is Snape. We did it." James smiled smugly at the two Slytherins. Severus shoved Quirrell down the stairs. "You keep outta my way Quirrell. And you-" He pointed a finger at James. "You'd just better watch you're back. He turned to Fiona and thought quickly. His voice faltered and he ran towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fiona sighed at the memory. "Ever since that day, Quirrell has acted as if I saved his life. All I did was cover for him." Ceres looked goggle eyed at Fiona. "You mean that- that you are a virgin?!?! You were just trying to help him?? Fiona Burns! You should have used that gratitude wisely! In the bedroom!" Fiona shrugged and carefully packed another textbook. "I'm not a slut, Ceres. I'll be a virgin till I find the right man. Even if I'm fifty by that time!" Ceres giggled. "The thought of you and Quirrell doesn't click. You and that Slytherin-" Fiona interrupted her. "Severus." "Right, Severus. You two make a pretty cute couple. Why, I bet that he would lay you down in a second." Fiona turned quickly to hide her embarrassment. "Ceres, he likes the Slytherin girls only. I'm a Gryffindor." Ceres pretended to look shocked. "You!! Fiona Burns, straight A+ student, sexy blond hair, and a nice bust??!! Of course he wouldn't like you." Fiona blushed again. "Ceres stop it." She said playfully. They finished packing in silence.  
  
The next day was hectic. First, her father couldn't get the car started. Then Brittany began to cry that she had lost her bear. Fiona realized that she hadn't packed a book, and Ceres lost her wand for a few minutes. Other than that, they all arrived in one piece. The station was packed full of Muggles, so getting through platform nine and three quarters was pretty easy or tough, depending on who you were.  
  
After a tearful goodbye, Brittany finally let Snitch and Luna get on the train. Diana's eyes were teary as she hugged both girls. Vesta Hooch walked over and hugged her daughter. She tried to hide her tears, but it was hard. "Here you go Ceres. A whole lot of galleons. Spend it wisely." She hugged her again and let Ceres get on. Diana and Andrew said their final goodbyes, and parted with some money.  
  
Brittany shrieked with delight as the train pulled away. Everybody was waving and shouting as the train sped off. Soon platform Nine and three quarters was just a speck in the distance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fiona leaned back into the seat. Ceres was shoving some dead animal into Snitch's cage. Luna just purred contentedly on her mistress' lap. The trolley pulled up and the witch pushing it stuck her head in. "Anything for you dears?" They both ordered a ton of candy.  
  
Mary Anne Barriers stuck her head in. "Have either of you seen Lucius?" Everyone knew that Lucius Malfoy was dating Mary Anne Barriers, even though she was a Ravenclaw. Ceres began to shake her head, but Fiona nodded. "He's down the other side of the train with the rest of his mates. You can't miss them." Mary Anne thanked her and headed down the train.  
  
Fiona stared out the window. It was hard to believe that she would soon be back at Hogwarts for her final year. She would never come back. Fiona could tell that Ceres was thinking the same thing. In a sense, it was a depressing thought.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a fight. She peered into the hallway and the sounds were clearer. Some students, probable third years, were in a fight. She decided to go investigate. It took only a minute to arrive at the seen. Sure enough, there was a fight going on. But it wasn't third years. Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black were having a major brawl on the floor. Mary Anne stood at one side, looking very pale. Severus Snape was just leaning against the wall.  
  
Mary Anne noticed Fiona. "Please Fiona, make them stop fighting. They're going to start with their wands now!" Both had gotten up and had drawn their wands. Fiona ran over to Severus. "Severus! Why the hell did they get into a fight?" Severus laughed his cold laugh. He straightened himself and looked down at Fiona. "Why do you care?" Fiona groaned inwardly. "Severus, you know that they could both kill each other. If you won't call this off, I'll go tell the driver." Severus sneered at her. "You'll tell the driver will you? Listen to this guys: the Gryffindor whore is going to tell the driver. Oh no, what should we do?" The rest of the Slytherins began to laugh. Fiona could feel her cheeks going hot.  
  
Severus stopped laughing and stared at Fiona. Fiona could feel his eyes looking her over. They finally stopped on her eyes. She felt her knees going. She quickly turned away and ran back to her seat. It was so strange. The driver stopped the train and went to break up the fight, but she did not notice. Fiona had never realized how warm his eyes could be. So inviting.  
  
Stop it Fiona! She commanded herself. It would do her no good to go mushy over Severus Snape. He absolutely hated her, she knew that. Still, she couldn't help but wonder.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by an announcement that they were arriving at Hogwarts. She took a deep breath and got off. This was her last year, and she was going to make the best of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I hope you like this, because I've got 'bout two million ideas that need to be put in. Anyways, Harry Potter ain't mine, blah, blah, blah. This story and various characters ARE mine, though. So is the entire idea.  
  
Please read and review, because if you do, you'll get to see Potter doo-doo. What a crappy rhyme. Just R&R like a good reader, and I'll review somethin' of yours. (And I'll get the next chapter up.) 


	2. Hogwarts

1 Hogwarts Untold History  
  
By Ninth Lady  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter Two-Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Fiona went into the Great Hall and sat down with the rest of Gryffindor. A few minutes later, Professor McGonogall lead the new students in to be sorted. Like many others, Fiona cheered no matter what house a 1st year got. There seemed no point in having a grudge against someone you don't know.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had few announcements, none of which Fiona heard. She was still thinking about Severus. The way he had looked at her. There was no spite in his eyes for those few moments. It was almost as if time had stopped. Fiona snapped out of it just in time for Dumbledore to finish talking and get the feast started.  
  
As they walked towards the Gryffindor common room later, Ceres interrupted Fiona's thoughts. "Whatcha thinking about Fiona? What ol' Dumbledore had to say?" Fiona shook her head slowly. "No, I didn't even pay attention to his announcements." Ceres' mouth rounded into an 'O' shape. "Fiona Burns! How dare you NOT pay attention to Dumbledore's 'precious' announcements! I am shocked." She grinned at her mock anger. "Seriously, it isn't like you to not pay attention. It's usually me who has to ask what he said. I never ever thought that YOU would ask ME! I'm impressed Fiones." Fiona turned slightly pink.  
  
The head girl stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Terrible tripe." Everyone sniggered, even the Fat Lady, at the new password. Inside, the head girl told all the newbies about what they needed to know about Gryffindor tower. Everyone else passed the lecture and went straight to unpacking, sleeping, or whatever.  
  
Lily Evans ran up to Fiona and Ceres. "Fiones! Cera! How good to see you two after such a long time! I tried to reach you both, but my Mum's scared of owls. Did you have nice hols?" Lily said this so fast that she had to repeat it a few times before it was comprehensive.  
  
Ceres was about to answer when the portrait door swung open. Professor McGonogall stepped in and shooed them off to bed. Once in bed, Lily talked everyone to sleep.  
  
Fiona tossed and turned in her bed. Voices rang in her mind as a nightmare set in.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Momma? Momma where are you?" Fiona tried to reach out, but the darkness pulled her back. She crawled forward and stood up. She could see the crying child surrounded by Dementors. Fiona reached for her wand, but she couldn't find it.  
  
One of the Dementors pulled back its hood and opened its mouth. Fiona screamed as she realized what was happening. She watched in horror as the child's soul was forced out of its mouth. The image disappeared and she was sitting in a clearing of trees crying.  
  
Someone approached her from beyond. "Why? Why did such a thing happen to an innocent child? Why?" Fiona whirled around. "Give me a goddamned answer!!" She flung herself at the person. Surprisingly, she found herself being held gently in their arms as she cried her eyes dry. "There, there." The voice was soothing and calm. The person gently rocked her back and forth.  
  
Fiona wiped her eyes and looked up towards the face of her comforter. It was Severus.  
  
Fiona backed up slowly. "Severus? Why are you here? I thought you didn't care…" Her voice trailed. Severus Snape shook his head slowly. "No Fiona, I do care." He pulled her into his arms again. "More than you'll ever know."  
  
She didn't even struggle as he sucked her soul out.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona woke up, drenched in cold sweat and shaking uncontrollably. She looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. That was such a weird dream. I wonder if that woman was right. Maybe this mirror has given me a premonition. That's silly. But if so, what does it mean?  
  
Fiona lay back down and played with a strand of blond hair. She was asleep with a few minutes.  
  
Fiona found herself, unsurprisingly, trying to get Ceres to wake up. "Cera, get up or we'll be late!" Ceres rolled onto her back and stared up. She sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes. "Morning Fiones. I guess I was really tired. Lily and I talked for hours after you fell asleep." No wonder she's tired. Ceres got out of bed and was frantically getting ready. Fiona stood there patiently; there was no sense in telling her that she wasn't going to be late.  
  
Lily strolled over towards them with the only other Gryffindor girl there age, Jessica Firth. Jessica was medium height with dark skin and even darker hair. She was head girl and part of the "Gryffindor Whores" as Lucius 'Lucky Ass' Malfoy had dubbed them. Maybe because there was only four of them, or maybe because they were jealous that their girls were only interested in their DADA teacher. Who, by most girls' opinions, was the cutest ever. While the 7th year Gryffindor girls actually took interest in a few of their housemates. In his disgust, Lucius had come up with names for the other houses females: Slytherin Sluts, Hufflepuff Hoes, and Raunchy Ravenclaws.  
  
Jessica raised a hand and cleared her throat. "I would just like to make an announcement to you three. I'm officially a 'Gryffindor Whore' so please, be sure to tell Lucky Ass Malfoy." Lily, Ceres, and Fiona stared goggle eyed at Jessica. "Jessie! Did you-you go all the way?" Jessica nodded and the four of the enjoyed a good scream.  
  
When they were done, Lily turned to Ceres and Fiona. "What about you Ceres? We all know that Fiona isn't a virgin. You lucky b^!(h." Ceres' face broke into a huge smile. "Remus and I did it this summer." They all squealed at the thought of having sex with Remus Lupin. Lily beamed with pride. "James and I made love. Can you believe it?" The three of them gasped at Lily. "Oh my Merlin! You and Potter?!" They all screamed again. Fiona cleared her throat. "I am still a virgin. I lied about having sex with Quirrell. I'm sorry." She stared at her feet. "That's okay. We understand how you feel." Fiona stared in disbelief. "You guys are still my friends?!" They all nodded and had a group hug.  
  
"Fiones, you'll be our friend till eternity! Besides, we've been friends since day one at Hogwarts. We love you!" They all hugged again.  
  
The four of them chattered all the way down to the Great Hall. Fiona picked at her bacon. She could feel someone eyes in her back. She peered over her shoulder to see Severus. He wasn't looking then, but Fiona had a funny feeling that he'd been the one.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore surveyed the crowded hall and smiled with pleasure. He enjoyed seeing 'The Young and the Restless' for free, every day. His innocent smile turned into a menacing grin. One of the students caught his eye and Dumbledore instantly dropped the look.  
  
Severus blinked a few times, trying to fathom what he had just seen. Dumbledore looking menacing? It seemed pretty farfetched so he kept quiet. Lucius glanced over at his friend. "Severus, you haven't touched your sausage, can I have it?" He handed his sausage over to Lucius, who shoved all of it into his mouth.  
  
"Yoo hafen't sid mutc. Wafts da madur?" (You haven't said much. What's the matter?) He shrugged. "I dunno. It's Dumbledore, he just seems to be different." Lucius laughed so coldly that it sent a shiver up Severus' spine. He grinned maliciously. "You do too, Severus, you seem colder." The entire Slytherin table was staring at him by now. Severus glanced sideways at Lucius. "I'm not colder. Just more mature than you would like."  
  
Lucius stared into Severus' cold eyes, as if just realizing that he was different. With a disgusted look, Lucius turned to one of his cohorts, Nicolas Crabbe. "Hey Crabbe, did you hear that Dumbledore is going to give McGonogall the boot?"  
  
There were two McGonogalles at the school, Minerva McGonogall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor, and Juno McGonogall, Potions teacher and head of Slytherin. They were identical twins that hated each other's gut. Or at least everyone thought they did.  
  
Crabbe's eyes widened. "Which one? Ooh, is it the Transfiguration teacher? I absolutely hate her!" Severus rolled his eyes. If anything, at least Crabbe could have wanted to get rid of Juno McGonogall. Even though she was head of Slytherin, she still deducted points, very frequently. Severus shivered, the thought of Juno McGonogall's cold eyes boring into his head, as if she could see what he was thinking, was very disturbing.  
  
Lucius attempted to be patient with his cohort. "No Crabbe, the other one. Our head, Potions teacher, you know who I'm talking about now?" Crabbe's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
Severus began to open his mouth, but it was time to leave for their first class. He got up and surveyed the room. Fiona was also getting up at that same moment. She got off the bench and her eyes meet his. He searched them for some sign of what she was thinking her sapphire blue irises betrayed no emotions. He quickly stared away, embarrassed. He turned back to see Dumbledore give him a warning look. Severus blinked for a few seconds. Was it just him or did Dumbledore seem different?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
First was Divination. Severus couldn't even begin to decide what freak of nature made him decide to do it this year. He had been pretty good last year, but he really didn't like. But it was a good excuse to skip other stuff. He trudged to the upper part of the castle and entered into the dark misty room known as her classroom.  
  
He took a seat in the back of the class and put his book on the table. Coincidence or maybe not, Fiona chose a seat in the back, perhaps because none of her little friends were taking the class. Maybe she has a brain under that blond hair, despite what Lucky Ass says.  
  
Professor Trelawney walked in, no walking is an understatement, she floated in and sat down in one fluid motion.  
  
"Good morning class. Ah, Mr. Snape, I am pleased to see that you have realized that you do have a third eye." A few eyes turned towards him. He tried to act as if it was nothing, but his pale skin turned an involuntary shade of pink.  
  
She ignored him and turned to another student. "Mr. Potter, I highly recommend that you do not eat the beef burger tonight, it will make you quite ill." Everyone began to snigger. James was notorious for stealing other people's beef burgers. She motioned to the crystal ball that sat on the tables. "Today, we shall view the ball and write an essay on what we see. It must be at least one parchment long. Begin and call upon me if you need any help." With a delicate sweep of her arm motioned for the class to begin.  
  
Severus peered into his ball and began to concentrate. The swirling mist seemed to be taking a shape, but he could not think of what it was. The mist just kept moving, almost as if it was playing a movie. The constant concentration began to give him a headache.  
  
Professor Trelawney's misty voice broke his concentration. "Do not worry if you cannot figure it out now. Dreams will help you decipher it all. You have a week to turn it in." She motioned towards the door. "Class is over for today. Please be careful with the last step on the stair, it isn't very safe."  
  
The class walked out, still considering what they saw. Severus noticed that Fiona was biting her lower lip nervously. He pondered over what she had seen that would make her so nervous. He didn't have much time to think, because Lucius had strolled up to him and joined him. "Charms is next, how boring. Sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have been so nasty about your new maturity." Severus was taken aback. Lucius only admitted that he was wrong to his closest friends.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona followed the crowd to Runes class. Professor Trelawney had said that their dreams might aid in deciphering their visions. Perhaps she had been referring to her dream? Fiona scratched her head and entered the class.  
  
Professor Yverette was a slender black witch who always wore scarlet. She waved a perfectly manicured hand towards the seats. "Welcome back to the Deciphering of Ancient Runes. I am very glad to see that you have all decided to take it for your final year." She smiled nicely at the class and turned to the blackboard. "Today we shall begin with…"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus yawned with boredom; Professor Flitwick was droning on about a charm that they had learned in their 1st year, Wingardium Leviosa. Lucius was slumped on his desk, taking a nap. Only one student appeared to be paying attention, Doug Rollybum.  
  
Doug was a rather thickheaded Hufflepuff. His only good class was Charms so it was no wonder that he was paying attention.  
  
Finally, Professor Flitwick quit explaining the already learned charm and turned to the class. "Now pupils, let us practice the Charm. Remember that nice wrist movement that we have been practicing." The class came around from their daze and picked up their wands. Everyone, to Professor Flitwick's delight, performed the Charm with such ease that most were still asleep.  
  
"Now," he continued, "we shall work on the Knock Back jinx, Flipendo." Everyone groaned as he began to explain…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day continued smoothly until Potions class…  
  
Fiona groaned as she checked her schedule. Next was Potions class, taught by none other than Professor Juno McGonogall. She was a spiteful woman that hated everyone, even the Slytherins. No, especially the Slytherins. Rumor was that she had wanted to be head of Gryffindor, but her twin got that job. So now, she took her unhappiness out on any one who dared to come to Potions. Problem was, everyone had to.  
  
Severus checked his schedule. Potions with Gryffindor. Great, you'd think that we could have Potions with Ravenclaw. I mean, we've been taking Potions with Gryffindor for years, don't they think we should stop now? Lucius, who believed that schedules were unimportant, looked over at Severus' and sneered at it. "Merlin, we've got Potions. I HATE Potions!! Who invented it? Whoever they are, they should be made to drink their own Death Potion. Don't you think Severus?" Severus sighed, at least he liked Potions. Although he liked DADA better. It was his ideal class because he LOVED learning about the Dark Arts.  
  
His thought train was broken by Lucius dragging him somewhere. He snapped back into reality and snapped at Lucius. "Merlin! What has gotten into you? You'd think that something was going on!!" Lucius carefully hid the annoyed tone in his voice. "Don't you want to see Potter get into a fight? Well if you don't, I'll just leave you here to moon over the Gryffindor Whore that just passed." Severus looked up and saw that Fiona had just breezed past them. Lucius had a smug grin on his face. "Ah, the slut from the train. Well, if you ask me, she is sexier that Lily or Jessica. That Hooch is just…ugh."  
  
Severus could feel his face go red. "Shut up Lucky Ass. Nobody asked you for your opinion." Lucius glared at his friend. "You know that I hate that nickname Severus. Just about as much as you hate being called Snape." This time, it was Severus' turn to glare.  
  
The sound of Juno McGonogall made everyone freeze. "Well, well. What have we here? Two 7th years in a childish brawl? Detention for both of you and five points each. Now get to class." She had no need to raise her voice because when she spoke, the room was silent.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Professor J. McGonogall had made sure that their first lesson was undoubtedly that start of a bad Potions year. Fiona moaned as they left the class. Ceres seemed unaffected by the teacher's cold attitude and talked merrily about Quidditch. Lily seemed miserable as she came out of the Medical Wing. Fiona stopped her, surprised.  
  
"Lily? I didn't see you at Potions. What happened, are you alright?" Fiona gave Lily a sympathetic look. "You can tell us, can't she Ceres?" Ceres was now looking serious and Jessica was standing next to her, looking equally serious.  
  
Lily answered in a squeaky voice as if she had been crying. "Nothing, I'm fine. Really." Her face dropped from the fake smile. "Don't you believe me?" Three serious, but kind faces, answered her question.  
  
She looked at the floor again and began to cry softly.  
  
"I'm pregnant…"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I hope that you enjoyed my hard work. I've taken many liberties in this story and I hope that you like them. Many events that happen and that will, I'm sure that J.K. Rowling never considered. Those ideas are mine.  
  
Harry Potter and various characters don't belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling that lucky B!^(H!!! Fiona Burns and other things DO belong to me, so don't steal them.  
  
I encourage you to review, please review!!!!!!!  
  
Lucius Malfoy's nickname, Lucky Ass, was invented by Princess Nightshade. It belongs to her and me, so ask permission before using. *Grins Evilly*  
  
And just for Princess Nightshade's benefit, I'm going to add a teaser. Ciao!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Teaser For Chapter Three*~  
  
Severus looked up from his books and groaned. History, who needed it? But what puzzled him most was why Professor Binns had paired him up with Fiona for the history report.  
  
Fiona was carefully scanning a paragraph for details on the Headless Goblin. He had never realized how cute she looked when she was concentrating, he gathered up his courage to start a conversation.  
  
"So, um, Fiona. How is Quirrell about this?" Fiona looked up from the book and blinked a few times. "What on earth do you mean Severus? We're doing a history project." He felt his face burn. "I mean about the baby you two are having…" His face was the color of a fire truck. Fiona laughed, not a cruel or teasing laugh, one that suggested she was confused.  
  
"I don't think you understand. Lily's having the baby. Besides, Vincent and I aren't even dating, never mind having a baby. Besides…" Fiona turned red and hid herself behind the book. Severus could not believe his ears.  
  
"Fiona, are you a virgin?" Fiona nodded and pretended that she was searching her bag for something. Severus lifted her chin and began to come forward.  
  
Fiona could feel her whole body trembling as their faces became only an inch apart. She closed her eyes and waited… 


	3. The Truth Revealed

1 Hogwarts Untold History  
  
By Ninth Lady  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter Three-The Truth Reveled  
  
  
  
Fiona blinked for a few seconds as she tried to fathom what Lily had just said. Ceres seemed to have not gotten in at all. "Lily, what…did you just say? I thought you said that you were pregnant. You can't be because you and James, like, practiced safe sex with condoms and stuff." Lily glared at her angrily. "Of course we did you IDIOT!!!! You don't think that I WANTED to get pregnant!!!???" Ceres, taken aback, took a step backwards. Tears formed in her eyes. "Sorry…" She burst into tears and ran off.  
  
Jessica and Fiona glared at Lily. "What? I mean, she did deserve it…didn't she?" Jessica took a deep breath. "Lily, that was very uncalled for. She was just as shocked as I imagine you were. There was no need to yell like that." Lily bit her lip and stared at her shoe. Fiona patted Lily reassuringly. "You know Cera. She'll get over it soon. But still, I think you should apologize." Lily nodded glumly. "It's okay Lily, we aren't mad. Actually, we're very happy for you." Lily's face brightened considerable. "Thanks, I guess this is why I love you guys…" She hugged them both and ran off to lunch.  
  
Jessica shrugged and followed her. Fiona stood there in silent misery. Lily was pregnant, Ceres wasn't a virgin, and Jessica was soon to be expecting her second child. She was the only one left out.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus strolled casually to the Great Hall for lunch. Lucius had saved a seat for him. "Yo, Sev. I saved you a spot. So, I wanna hear all 'bout Divination. Is she still an old coot?" Severus chuckled to himself. "No, she isn't an old coot, actually, I think this year will be good. So what about you? Was Care of Magical Creatures as good as last year?" Lucius' face lit up. "Definitely! Someone nearly got their arm bitten off! It was SOOOOOOOO cool to watch them running around like a headless chicken! I wish you'd been there…"  
  
Severus shuddered. "You know that I haven't taken that class since 5th year. I would like to keep my limbs, thank you all the same." Lucius shrugged good-naturedly. "So, what's next? Oh yeah, History…" Both of them groaned. Lucius took a big bite of his sandwich. Severus pulled his open and groaned loudly. Lucius looked over in interest. "Turkey…" he moaned to himself. "I hate turkey, dammit!" A sly, grin fixed his best friends face. "I'll eat it for you Sev." Severus chucked the sandwich over. His bad aim caused it to land on the floor. Lucius frowned slightly. "You need to practice with your aim." Shrugging to himself, Lucius just picked it up off the floor and ate it. 'Ewww…" Lucius just grinned.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Professor Binns glanced at the arriving students lazily. He stifled a yawn as they all found a seat. "I know that this may seem unfair to all of you, since it is the beginning of school and all." A load groan told him that he had achieved the appropriate response. "I will be pairing all of you up to work on a project about Goblins. The pairing will be systematic, so I can be sure that work will get done."  
  
He pulled out an old black hat and cast a spell on it. One by one, each student put their name in the hat. After the last entry had been put in, Professor Binns picked the hat up. Muttering slightly to no one in particular, he put it on his desk.  
  
Suddenly, the hat began spitting out paper. The paper came out faster than could be read, so it took a while for the first four people to be given partners.  
  
"….Mr. Lupin and Miss Merkwood. Miss Hooch and Mr. Quirrell. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Evans. Mr. Potter and Miss Firth. Mr. Snape and Miss Burns. Miss Raven and Mr. Black. Mr. Pettigrew and Miss Winters. That is all. Ahh, this class is over. I expect the first stages to be done by the end of the week. That is all…"  
  
It was a matter of push and shove as they all raced to be the first out of the classroom. Ceres hugged Slatero around the waist. "I'm SOOO happy that we're partners!!" Slatero turned the color of crimson as people began to snigger at him. "Could you please get off me Miss…Hooch.." She just hugged tighter. "Call me Ceres!" He muttered something unintelligible under his breath and allowed himself to be dragged off by his history partner.  
  
Lucius' pale face was a picture of utter disgust. "Evans, Lily Evans. Why the hell do I have to be paired up with a bloody Mudblood?!" It was probable a good thing that Lily was chasing Ceres down the stone corridor so she didn't hear him. Severus ran his fingers through his shoulder length, ebony hair. "There are worse things Lucius." Lucius sneered at Lily's fading figure. "I suppose Sev, like being paired up with Black or Potter. Ugh." Severus chuckled to himself.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With their first day over, Fiona collapsed on her bed, causing Luna to jump up and hiss indignantly. In the mean time, Lily swept her long, red curls into a ponytail. Ceres was chatting on and on about Quidditch and Jessica pretended to listen. Jessica got up and walked over and peered out the window. She shook her head furiously, causing her long, midnight black hair to cascade over her shoulders. Lily was instantly by her side, peering out the window. Her face lit up when she saw James.  
  
Lily was the only girl in the Marauders. She blushed when James turned and waved at her. Jessica's mouth turned into a teasing smile. "I guess you really do like him, don't you?" Lily turned the same color as her hair. Ceres stopped talking about Quidditch long enough to sing. "James and Lily, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes the love, then comes the marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage. That's not all, that's not all, here comes Lily drinking alcohol!!!"  
  
"Aw, shut up Cera…heeeeeeeeeey??!!" Fiona rubbed her temples. "What's is it Lilica?" A frown creased Jessica's forehead. "What are they doing?" Ceres joined them by the window. "What's up? There's nobody there?" Fiona sighed and went to the window. Luna padded after her mistress. "There is nobody there except a dog, a rat, and a stag? What the hell…"  
  
Lily was already heading for the door. "I'm going to Professor Dumbledore. This is weird." Her three friends followed en suite.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus sat motionless in the Slytherin common room. It had been a pretty good day by his standards. But he hated history. That was probable an understatement, but he hated Goblins worse. Ugh, next thing you know, I'll become a Potions teacher after I graduate. He chuckled to himself and opened the book that lay unopened in his lap. He knew full well what it was, but he was still afraid. Inside, photos of his family lay quietly, waiting for him to open it and come to life.  
  
He put it on the floor next to him and stood up, stretching his lean figure out. He bent down to pick the book up, but stopped himself. On top of it was a shining, aqua colored crystal.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But Professor Dumbledore! This is serious! One minute, James, Sirius, and Peter are practicing Quidditch, then poof! In there place is four, rather unclean animals!!!" Lily wailed all this at the top of her lungs. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled from behind his half-moon glasses. Fiona didn't see what a big deal this was after all it wasn't like anyone had been hurt. Still, as Jessica said, the quick disappearances were kind of suspicious. Lily threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, I'll leave this. Thank you Professor Dumbledore for sparing us some of your time."  
  
Lily walked out but Fiona knew that she would not stop until she knew the truth.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus pulled the thick green drapes around his bed for privacy. His cat, Juan Carlos el Veintidos, curled up underneath the covers next to him. His favorite uncle, Enrique Manuel, had given him the cat for his eleventh birthday. Tears welled up in his eyes, but his pride would not allow them to fall even in private.  
  
The aqua colored crystal sat on his pillow, motionless. After a close examination, he discovered that some kind of liquid was inside of it, constantly moving, like an ocean. Its perfect teardrop shape suggested that it was magical, but he found no such evidence. Sighing, he picked it up by the gold chain it hung on and examined it again.  
  
To his utmost surprise, tiny writing appeared on it. Squinting, he pulled the crystal closer to his eyes in order to see. On it had appeared beautiful cursive handwriting. Tomorrow let the truth be revealed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bright and early, Fiona headed down to the library. She hadn't been bothered by any more weird dreams, so her brain was wired for studying. After picking up a few books, she picked a quiet spot in the corner. No use in forgetting about the history project. She selected one of the thick books on Goblins and began to read.  
  
Severus Snape entered the library fifteen minutes later. With little effort, he found a rather large book on the Goblin rebellions of 1300. He tried to find an empty table, at least one with Slytherins at it. No such luck. He glanced at the crystal another message was written on it. Ever since the previous night, messages would appeared and disappear on its clear surface. He had established that the liquid inside was aqua colored with traces of silver in it.  
  
He reluctantly read the message. There were only two words on it. Fiona Burns. Shrugging to himself, he spotted Fiona reading a huge book on Goblins. He walked stiffly over to the table and cleared his throat. Fiona looked up from her book.  
  
"Eer, uum, I was wonder if, you know, I could sit here?" Fiona smiled a little and motioned to an empty seat. Severus sat down gladly. If Lucius saw him, there would be no end to the teasing.  
  
The both studied in silence for an hour. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
Severus looked up from his books and groaned. History, who needed it? But what puzzled him most was why Professor Binns had paired him up with Fiona for the history report.  
  
Fiona was carefully scanning a paragraph for details on the Headless Goblin. He had never realized how cute she looked when she was concentrating, he gathered up his courage to start a conversation.  
  
"So, um, Fiona. How is Quirrell about this?" Fiona looked up from the book and blinked a few times. "What on earth do you mean Severus? We're doing a history project." He felt his face burn. "I mean about the baby you two are having…" His face was the color of a fire truck. Fiona laughed, not a cruel or teasing laugh, one that suggested she was confused.  
  
"I don't think you understand. Lily's having the baby. Besides, Slatero and I aren't even dating, never mind having a baby. Besides…" Fiona turned red and hid herself behind the book. Severus could not believe his ears.  
  
"Fiona, are you a virgin?" Fiona nodded and pretended that she was searching her bag for something. Severus lifted her chin and began to come forward.  
  
Fiona could feel her whole body trembling as their faces became only an inch apart. She closed her eyes and waited…  
  
A whizzing sound filled the library. Someone screamed. " DUCK!!!!!!!" "Goose?" Severus looked up just to see a firecracker coming at them. Without thinking, he pushed Fiona to the floor. If the firecracker hadn't passed over them two seconds later, he feared the she would have slapped him.  
  
After the commotion died down, and everyone was assured that there would be no more firecrackers, people began to get up. Both Fiona and Severus were burning with utter embarrassment when they got up. "S-sorry about that. But the firecracker, you know, it was umm going to hit…" Fiona kept her eyes on the ground until he had finished. She put a small smile on her face and looked back up. "That's okay Severus, I understand."  
  
Severus ran his hands through his black hair and sighed. Professor McGonogall had come in and was shooing students out. He motioned towards the door. "I suppose we had better got going." Fiona nodded in agreement. She was walking towards the door, but turned around. "Thank you." Severus blinked stupidly. "For what?" "For pushing me down. That firecracker could have done serious damage." Her smile faded as she turned to continue towards her destination. "Your welcome." She smiled to herself and waved goodbye.  
  
Severus watched until she was out of sight. He pulled the crystal out, and sure enough, there was a message waiting for him. This isn't the last time you two will miss the sword.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I hope everyone likes the chapter and the teaser. As for Severus' cat's name, I named him after the King of Spain, Juan Carlos. In his cat's case, he is the twenty-second in the line of Juan Carlos'. (The cat, not the King.) I made up that his uncle was from Spain, I really don't know.  
  
None of J.K. Rowling's creations belong to me, blah blah, don't sue.  
  
  
  
*Joan* I'm glad you like my story!!! Trust me, more is on the way, I assure you. If you are a member of FF.Net, I beg you to sign in next time so I can see any of your fanfiction. Thanks for reviewing!!! ^___^  
  
*littlecatblack* The story is going as fast as my fingers will type!!! Keep checking up on this story, it WILL be up a.s.a.p.!!!! Thank you for pointing out Quirrell's first name. I've always wanted to know, I don't believe it was in any of the books, so please tell me how you know. If you continue to read my story, please sign in so I can read something of yours. I wanna thank you for supporting my little ficcy!!!!!!! ^___^  
  
*Alineth Idurah* I thought it was very clever of you to not sign in. Thank you for informing me of my story's fault. And for including a link to an essay on what a 'Mary Sue' is, you cannot imagine the thrill on my face. Being that you could not find ONE nice thing about my fic, I'll give you one. It isn't a Mary Sue. No matter how much my friend and I examine it, we can't find a trace of Mary Sue in it. Please, keep reading, and I hope you MIGHT find something good about it. Just one thing, character development usually takes time. Trust me.  
  
  
  
~*Teaser For Chapter Four*~  
  
Severus tossed and turned in his sleep. His dream had been good, but now, his dream had turned into a painful nightmare.  
  
His father was standing there. A cold, merciless wind blew around them. Severus looked around he was standing in a graveyard. His father's dark eyes fell on him. "Why Severus, it appears as if you might not succeed after all." Severus blinked in confusion. "What do you mean…Father?" A hollow laughed came from the older man's throat. Shivers ran up and down his spine. "You are marked." He pointed a long finger accusingly at his son. "Yet, you run from it! Hiding behind a dementor! Trust me Severus."  
  
His father pulled out his wand and fixed it on his son. "Crucio." A scream escaped Severus' lips as mind numbing pain stretched through his body. When the pain had finally stopped, Severus fell to the ground. His father smiled a cruel smile. "Running will do you no good." He strode over to Severus' limp body and picked him up by the collar. Severus could smell no trace of alcohol on his breath. "You will only die tired." 


	4. Part One of Snape vs Black

1 Hogwarts Untold History  
  
By Ninth Lady  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter Four-Part One of Snape vs. Black  
  
  
  
After her near miss with the loose firecracker, it seemed as if there was no more excitement for quite a while. Lily was still wondering about the "mysterious" disappearance of the boys, when the first Hogsmeade weekend came around.  
  
The sun was just rising when Fiona woke up. Stretching, she got up and quietly put her uniform on. Tiptoeing out of the room, Fiona made her way on to the school grounds. She breathed in the cool morning air and sighed. The sunrise was an art statement with shades of red and gold. Fiona heard a meow behind her. A white cat was standing behind her, just meowing.  
  
Fiona bent down and held her palm out. The cat padded over and sniffed her hand. With a delighted meow, it pounced onto her lap. Fiona giggled as it began to furiously rub her chin. "You silly, what's your name?" The cat blinked its aqua colored eyes at her. She sighed and scratched behind it ear.  
  
The mist was just disappearing when the cat suddenly ran out of her lap. It sniffed the air and turned to run. "What's the matter kitty?" It ran into the disappearing mist and Fiona chased after it. She came into a clearing and looked around for any sign of the cat. Instead of a white cat, on the floor was a crystal. With an aqua colored liquid inside it.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus tossed and turned in his sleep. His dream had been good, but now, his dream had turned into a painful nightmare.  
  
His father was standing there. A cold, merciless wind blew around them. Severus looked around he was standing in a graveyard. His father's dark eyes fell on him. "Why Severus, it appears as if you might not succeed after all." Severus blinked in confusion. "What do you mean…Father?" A hollow laughed came from the older man's throat. Shivers ran up and down his spine. "You are marked." He pointed a long finger accusingly at his son. "Yet, you run from it! Hiding behind a dementor! Trust me Severus."  
  
His father pulled out his wand and fixed it on his son. "Crucio." A scream escaped Severus' lips as mind numbing pain stretched through his body. When the pain had finally stopped, Severus fell to the ground. His father smiled a cruel smile. "Running will do you no good." He strode over to Severus' limp body and picked him up by the collar. Severus could smell no trace of alcohol on his breath. "You will only die tired."  
  
Severus woke up to the sounds of Lucius shouting at him. "C'mon, get up lazy ass! We're leaving in a few minutes! C'mon!!!"  
  
Still shaking from the nightmare, he sat up carefully and knocked his cat off of his chest. He ran a hand over his sweaty face and pulled his drapes back slightly so he could see the window. "You idiots, the sun is only just rising." He pulled the drapes back and buried his head under the pillow. Lucius flung the drapes back and pulled his friend's blanket to the floor. Severus shot up and pulled his wand out. Lucius pulled his wand out, too.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle both applauded at the funny sight. Someone else decided to egg them on. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Severus lowered his wand and shook his head in disgust. A smug grin appeared on Lucius' face. "Expelliarmus!" Lucius grinned as he held both wands in his hands. Severus sighed and held his hand out. Surprisingly, Lucius gave him the wand back without any fuss.  
  
The rest of them were amazed. "Lucky Ass" was known for being difficult, and yet, the just saw him give Snape's wand back without as much as a sigh.  
  
Lucius turned and glared poison at the grouped boys. They all scurried back to what they had been doing.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ceres yawned as Fiona sat down next to her in the Great Hall. "Mornin' Fiones. Didn't see you this morning, where were you?" Lily interrupted her. "Probably in the library reading some of those 'Forbidden Books' you know. I've never taken too much interests in learning those nasty curses." Fiona took a bite of sausage and shook her head. "There's more than just curses Lily. There is magic beyond your imagination. Including history that we were never told." Lily shrugged and took a huge bite of pancake.  
  
Jessica sat down next to Ceres and gingerly poked at her food. Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Morning sickness for you too Jess?" Jessica shook her dark head. "Excitement I suppose." Ceres stared wide-eyed at Jessica. "You mean it wasn't my toffees?" Jessica's head shot up and pointed an accusing finger at her friend. "What the hell was in those things?!? I've been in the loo all last night because of them!!!!!"  
  
Ceres cringed and the rest of them ate in silent.  
  
Afterwards, they were herded down to Hogsmeade. A few hours later, the four of them had their arms loaded down with shopping. A few fourth years looked enviously at them and hurried past. Lily inhaled deeply and walked ahead. She stopped a few feet ahead and began to shout. "Hey look! There's a makeup shop!! Merlin, we've got to go in!" She began to drag them inside but Fiona shook her head. "No thanks, I'm just going to look over there." They all gave a brief nod and abandoned her to go look at the prices.  
  
Fiona pulled the magic compact she had gotten before coming, out of her robes. She opened it and checked her reflection. She saw a certain reflection and turned around. Sirius Black was standing behind her. She put the compact back and opened her mouth to say something. Sirius put up a hand to stop her. "'Ello Fiona. I see that you decided not to look in a cosmetics store?" She fiddled with a strand of hair and sighed. "What are you getting at Sirius?"  
  
Sirius glanced around nervously and pulled her into a dark alley. "I heard that Lily saw us transforming." What is he going on about…? "You know what Animagi are right?" Duh… "Fiona, if any of this leaks out, chaos will ensue. Don't tell anyone that it was us." Fiona blinked. "You mean you, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew were those animals?" Sirius leaned closer. "Lupin wasn't with us." Does this mean what I think it does? He played with a strand of hair and leaned even closer. Fiona swallowed hard and tried to think. Sirius lifted her face towards his and closed his eyes…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus groaned inwardly and watched Lucius make some 3rd years fall in the mud. Lucius laughed nastily and walked over to his friend. "Severus, my man!" His voice drawled. "Let's go check us out some chicas." Severus raised a dark eyebrow at Lucius. Lucius made a mock impression of his friend and ended up laughing.  
  
"Look, I'm going to find a few chicas. YOU can go and do whatever it is that you do when I'm not around." With a dramatic turn, he walked off to the pub. Severus ran his fingers through his dark hair and began to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
Twenty minutes later, he found himself at the edge of the town. He looked around and saw a pub he had never seen before. He entered to find it deserted, except for an odd looking door at the back of the dirty room.  
  
Severus pressed his ear to the door. There was talking behind it. "I heard that Lily saw us transforming." He leaned closer. "You know what Animagi are right?" His throat got tight the voice was familiar, all too familiar. "Fiona, if any of this leaks out, chaos will ensue. Don't tell anyone that it was us." Sirius Black, that's who it was. What the hell is Fiona doing with that bloody git? "You mean you, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew were those animals?" What animals…what is he hiding? "Lupin wasn't with us." So, Potter, Black, and their friend are Animagi…  
  
The voices stopped, Severus felt panic rising in his chest. Did they know that he was listening? He saw a crack and peered through it. Sirius was playing with a loose strand of Fiona's hair. Severus could feel his cheeks burning with rage. Fiona's sapphire eyes darted around in panic. She didn't like what was coming he could see it in her face.  
  
Sirius turned her face up towards his and closed his eyes. Why doesn't she do anything to stop him??!! All he wants is her body! The git doesn't give a damn about her at all! Severus stopped ranting in his mind for a minute. Why am I getting all upset over this? I-I don't like her or anything…who am I fooling?  
  
"No, stop please…Sirius!" Severus peered through the crack again, just to see Sirius' mouth close over hers. Fiona attempted to pull away but he had her arms pinned behind her. Severus could see her trying to reach her wand, but Sirius had a really tight grip on her wrists. She turned her head away and tried to scream. "Silencio!" Sirius smiled to himself and continued to kiss the now silenced Fiona.  
  
Severus torn his eyes away from the rape scene and began to examine the door. To his fury, there was no lock or keyhole, just an oddly shaped pattern where a keyhole should have been. It was shaped like a teardrop. The crystal might be the key! He reached into his cloak and his heart stopped. It wasn't there…  
  
"Dammit…IDIOT! I'll just use magic, god, why didn't I do that first?" He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. He was trying to think of a spell when he heard Sirius cast another one. "Mocion cesarus." Severus froze, the spell would render her totally defenseless against him.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona felt her body hit the hard floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that the sun was setting. It would soon be time to go back to Hogwarts. How long would it take until someone knew that they were missing? More importantly, how long until help arrived?  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. The cease motion spell was quite painful, as it wasn't too powerful because you're body constantly fought against it. But Sirius was hurting her worse, every bone of her body ached until everything around her was numb. How did everything end up this way? How come it had to happen to her?  
  
Suddenly, she felt Sirius getting off her, no more like someone was jerking him off her. Fiona tried to breathe, but it was no use. She was getting less and less oxygen, or so it seemed. Memories of her childhood flashed by her. Maybe I'm going to die…they say that your life passes before your eyes. Maybe mine is just slow…  
  
The sounds of Sirius and someone else dueling filled her ears. "You bloody bastard…DIE!!!!!!" Fiona felt her body being lifted off the ground. She was seemingly standing there, watching Sirius duel with…Severus Snape?  
  
She slowly walked over towards them. Stop…The word echoed vaguely in her mind. Looking down, Fiona saw that she was transparent. Fiona looked behind and gasped, her body was still lying there, tired looking, exhausted, and beaten. Am I dead?  
  
Without warning, Sirius readied for him last spell. Everything happened practically in slow motion. Severus whirled around and Sirius opened his mouth. "Avada Kedavra!" Fiona raced forward, unaware that she was but a ghost. And then everything went black.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This chapter isn't so long, but I haven't had much time on the computer. I promise that the next chapter will be out sooner and it'll be longer!!!  
  
Spell Guide (Feel free to use these spells. If it has an * by it then I made it up. I have no problem with you using it. An *? Means that I think I made it up, but not sure.) ^_~  
  
Motion cesarus: Cease motion*  
  
Silencio: Silence*?  
  
Avada Kedavra: Instant death  
  
Lots of thanks to Joan and Princess Nightshade!! You are both my biggest fans and this story wouldn't have gone so far without your constant encouragement!!! Keep reading!! ^___^  
  
Ninth Lady 


	5. Savior of the Dead

1 Hogwarts Untold History  
  
By Ninth Lady  
  
  
  
A/N: Before I begin, I wanna sort something out.  
  
1: Sirius Black is not out of character.  
  
2: This is not a Mary-Sue.  
  
To explain number one: If y'all have ever read all four books. (I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here.) You will learn that Sirius Black nearly killed Severus Snape, and Potter saved him. Ya see, in my opinion if Black would try use the willow to kill him, why not have a cleaner accident by using an instant death curse? If y'all care, I believe that the rest aren't out of character either. Simple presented differently to how J.K. Rowling did.  
  
To explain number two: I have received two reviews saying this is a Mary- Sue. I believe it is not one. Fiona is in no way perfect. I simple added some of me into her. Hermione is based on J.K. Rowling so why can't I base my own character slightly on me??? But I thank you for you constructive criticism and reviews. I was planning on redoing the first chapter anyways.  
  
Thanks everybody! Now, read and review!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter Five-The Savior of the Dead  
  
  
  
Sirius cackled with evilness as the glowing green ball hit Snape. Snape's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the ground. Sirius spit on his old enemy and sneered at him. "Good riddance Snape. Merlin knows that nobody will miss you. Now, how to keep her quiet?" He walked over to where her body lay limply and reached down. "How do Muggles check to see if some is still alive? Ah yes, they check their pulse!" He picked up her wrist and felt around. Confused, he felt her neck. His mouth went dry. She had no pulse.  
  
Sirius got up quickly and looked around wildly. He had just murdered two people, what was he going to do? He quickly cast a no guilt spell on himself and fled. If anyone was going to be on the scene of the crime, it wasn't going to be him!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Sirius had fled, a cloaked man stepped from the shadows. With a quick wave of his wand, the bodies had disappeared, satisfied with his work, the man apparated away.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A small group stood around in the castle hall, the cloaked man apparated in front of them with two bodies. One of them ran forward and took his coat. "Crabbe, Goyle!" Two of them ran forward at his beckon. "Get these bodies to the dungeon! Now." He calmly motioned to the bodies in front of them and the two teenagers did his orders.  
  
The man then motioned to a silvery blond to follow him. "Lucius, I believe that you know one of these people." Lucius Malfoy nodded. A slight smile appeared on the man's smooth features as they walked down the hallway. "They are both Hogwarts students, in their 7th year, if I am not mistaken?" Another smile played on his face as he waited for the younger man to respond. "You are never mistaken, my lord. You are right, as always." Lucius looked down and spoke very respectfully to the older man. A throaty laugh escaped the older one's lips and he opened a door. He motioned for Lucius to continue following him and walked inside.  
  
A snake was curled up by the hearth and hissed with joy as its master sat down in the chair. Lucius sat down across from the older man when motioned to do so. The snake slithered over to Lucius and stuck its head expectantly on his lap. Cautiously, Lucius patted the snake on its smooth head. Then, it slithered back towards in master and curled up. The man leaned closer to the Hogwarts student. "Tell me all about them."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The darkness was overwhelming. He couldn't breath. "Where am I?" In the blackness, he tried to move. To his surprise, it was just like swimming. A light loomed in the distance. He began to swim furiously towards it.  
  
Suddenly, there was a blinding light and he was standing in Hogsmeade. Fiona was standing in front of him…wearing skimpy underwear…  
  
She smiled seductively at him and touched his left forearm. Instinctively, he looked down. To his surprise, it hurt where she had touched. He pulled back his sleeve and gasped in horror. On it was a tattoo of a skull with a snake coming through one of the eye sockets. He pulled the sleeve back into place and looked up wildly.  
  
Fiona was wearing her uniform now. All traces of sexual desires or mirth were gone. Instead, she just stood there, pale and sad looking. He looked on her exposed left forearm and his heart sank. She had the tattoo too.  
  
Severus woke up screaming. His entire body hurt and he was lying in a clean bed in an unfamiliar room. He tried to jump out of the bed, but something held him back. He looked around wildly and saw a man standing next to his bed. Fiona lay unconscious in the bed beside his. "Severus Snape." Severus stared up at him in total surprise. A smug look crossed the man's face. "I know everything about you Severus. I am Lord Voldemort and I saved your life. On your arm," he motioned to Severus' left arm, "you will see the Dark Mark. This separates you as a Death Eater."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona hadn't moved but her eyes were open. Death Eater…I am a Death Eater now. Lord Voldemort? Is he the one…Black…I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do!  
  
She sat up and listened as Voldemort explained about the Death Eaters and what his desires were. Power and revenge. Yes, now she knew what she wanted out of life. Severus seemed to be taken by this too. As soon as she left, she turned to Severus.  
  
"Severus? Are you feeling alright." A look of embarrassment crossed his face and he nodded. "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this…he…I…" Snape shook his head. "N-no it's alright. I did what I did because I was needed. I-I have no regrets…except.." Fiona blinked in surprise. "I wish he hadn't done that to you. He's a total bastard, and he had no right to even come NEAR you never mind rape you." Fiona was surprised by fierceness in his voice, it sounded very angry. "Thank you for trying to save me. I owe you my life."  
  
Now it was his turn to look surprised. "You owe me nothing, really. I don't want you're life!! I don't want you to die!!!!" His face turned crimson red and he buried his head in his pillow. Fiona silently got out of bed and crossed the room to his bed. She touched his shoulder gently and he looked up, confusion crossing his face. She smiled slowly and sat down on the bed with him. He sat up and jerked his hand into his lap as if trying to stop it from moving.  
  
"We are in this together, Severus." She was shocked at how easy his name rolled off her tongue. She just wanted to say it over and over again. She forced herself to look down. "I appreciate your concern but…if what Voldemort says is true, by agreeing to become a Death Eater it will be dangerous. I…am going to become one." Severus nodded slowly and brought up one of his hands to touch her face. She stiffened with surprise but relaxed. His hand was cool and soft. It gently caressed her cheek and she leaned into it.  
  
Fiona turned to face him, his hand never leaving her face. I want him…badly…  
  
His other hand came up and both hands cupped her face. I needed him…oh Merlin…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus was surprise by his own actions, and even more surprised by hers. Then without warning she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. They were soft, silky, and inviting. He could feel the passion burning within. He returned the kiss as they started to make out.  
  
Severus could feel his hand moving up her shirt and unhooking her bra. By the time they were done, there were two complete sets of clothes on the floor.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Short as it is, I have had MAJOR writers block and little time to write. (School should not come first I'm telling you!!!) I hope to make the next chapter better, or possible rewrite this one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I wanna thank my beta readers, Joan and Princess Nightshade. I hope that the previous chapter left you possible confused. I like that in my stories, confusion and twists. Just so that y'all know, I don't like Sirius Black, James Potter, or Peter Pettigrew. Or Harry, bleah, who likes Harry? Keep reading!!  
  
-Ninth Lady 


	6. I'll Always Love You

1 Hogwarts Untold History  
  
By Ninth Lady  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter Six-I'll Always Love You  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus woke up in his bed. Everything was as it should be, the sounds of the other boys, the dark green curtains around his bed, Fiona lying next to him…  
  
1.1.1 Wait a minute! What the…  
  
Fiona sat up sleepily and yawned. "Morning Severus." She whispered quietly so only he could hear. All of a sudden memories of last night came back to him. He blushed a little. "How did we get back here? I thought that…what I mean is…where is…Voldemort." Severus stumbled over the question, but Fiona nodded at the last part. "Yes, Voldemort did something. It wasn't a dream…" She ran her hands over her bare arms and shivered slightly. He put his arms around her comfortingly and brought her head to his chest.  
  
Fiona smiled and closed her eyes. "What are we going to tell them? About us…" A frown formed on his face. "We could-nah that's Gryffindor crap." Fiona raised an eyebrow and smiled again. "Tell me what you're thinking Severus." Her smile became wider as he blushed. "Well, we could always just tell them about us. I mean it's not like this is illegal or anything." Fiona smiled and nodded. She looked down at her left forearm. "But this is." She motioned to her arm.  
  
Severus sighed. "Hey, everything is going our way now, baby. Just relax. And," he grinned, "there's all tonight as well." They both blushed at the thought and began to dress quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily ran into the Great Hall and looked around for Fiona. To her horror, Fiona and Severus walked in behind her, holding hands. "Fiona!!! Where were you?? We were worried about you and why…?" Fiona blushed a little and looked at her feet. "I appreciate you're concern Lily but I'm alright. I was at the library, that's all." A slight smile crossed her face as she realized the truth in the lie/joke.  
  
Jessica and Ceres walked in and stopped. Ceres flung her arms around her best friend's neck and wailed. "FIONES!!! I was so worried!!! Are you okay? Did Snape hurt you?" Severus knew Ceres was just concerned about her friend, but still he couldn't help but feel angry. Fortunately, he didn't have a chance to. Fiona soothed her eccentric friend's concerns. "Cera, I'm fine. Severus here actually helped me. I just ran into a bit of trouble, but everything's fine now." Ceres let go of Fiona and nodded. Jessica shrugged and dragged Lily and Ceres to the table.  
  
Severus patted Fiona on the shoulder and motioned towards the entrance. Nodding mutely, Fiona followed the Slytherin boy to the grounds. There were a few couples outside, walking, talking, and making out. Snape lead her past all the places she knew until they came to a wall. Snape levitated himself up, and Fiona followed en suite. On the other side was a graveyard. Unlike the rest of Hogwarts grounds, the placed look and felt as if sunlight had never reached here.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Much to her surprise, Fiona found herself walking over to the far corner. Severus followed her cautiously; did she know about this place? She stopped suddenly and turned to him. "Where are we?" Severus smiled and motioned towards a bench. They both sat down.  
  
"Fiona, I have to talk to you about something…it's about being Death Eaters." Fiona nodded and waited for him to continue. "I am willing to do whatever it takes to put Black in Azkaban. Because I…" Swallowing, Fiona looked him in the eyes. "Fiona, I have loved you since the fifth year. When I saw what Black was doing to you, I was furious. I-I wanted to murder him. Fiona, I love you. I'll always love you." Shock overcame her. "S-Severus, I-I love you too." Smiling with relief, he pulled her face up towards him and kissed her passionately. The kiss deepened and they were lost in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Many cruel faces glared at her as she was pushed to the stand. She was pushed roughly into a seat and tied there, not as if she wanted to escape anyways. The minister walked towards the chair and cleared his throat. Groaning inwardly, she knew what was to happen. An unfair trial, an interrogation in front of many important people who would ask questions. She was tired, too tired to care about it anymore.  
  
"Miss Fiona Burns, why did you murder Andy Mashuga?" Her mind filled with many responses, but only one came out. "Because I was told to." Mad Eye Moody stood up, practically yelling. "What business do you have with Voldemort?" She would have glared, if she wasn't trying to keep from screaming. "You had better answer his question, young lady." She wondered how long it had been since she last felt young. "Voldemort is my…he is my savior." A murmur of disapproval ran through the crowd of aurors. Many people began to shout at once but she just ignored them. It was all over now.  
  
"What did he save you from?" Despite the many voices around her, that one rang clear in her head. "When Black raped me, he cast a mocion cesarus spell on me and raped me. If Severus Snape hadn't come, I'd have died within minutes. Sirius cast Avada Kedavra on Severus. Voldemort resurrected us and offered us revenge. Voldemort allowed me to continue with my life…and to have my…"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Fiona woke up soaking wet and panting. What a nightmare! The crystal hung around her neck. She looked at it surface of the crystal. Last night, as message had appeared on it. It had said 'Prepare for a bad night.' Now the crystal had a different message. He is waiting. Go find him. Confused, she got up and got dressed. After her hair was brushed, she tiptoed out quietly, so as not to awaken her friends.  
  
The Hogwarts grounds were chilly and there was mist everywhere. The sky was gray and unfriendly. Luna followed meowing in protest. Unconsciously, she looked at the crystal again. This time, the message was surprising. Tell the professor.  
  
She knew what she had to do. She had to tell Dumbldore. It was now or never.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And that sir, is what happened." Fiona had just finished telling Dumbledore about Sirius raping her, leaving Voldmort out of it. Dumbledore's usually friendly eyes contained sadness in them. "Miss Burns, can you prove this? I do not want to doubt you but these are serious accusations." A witness? Is that what he wants? I have a witness! "Severus Snape, he helped me when I needed it. He saw it." Dumbledore sighed and looked down at his desk. "Miss Burns, Mr. Snape is a proven liar. I am sorry, but he cannot be a valid witness."  
  
Fiona could not believe this. How could he not believe her? She left without a word and looked at the crystal. It had only one word for her. Severus.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He didn't believe you??!! How can he be so-so dense!!!! I can't stand that Black being around you, never mind alive!! I think I'll give him a piece of my bloody mind…" Fiona grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "It's alright…I suppose that we will just have to get revenge the old fashioned way." Severus looked confused. "We will make him pay."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~*Spoiler for Chapter Seven*~  
  
A cold wind whipped around Fiona as she struggled to walk forward. It was getting harder and harder to walk. In front of her was a dismal scene that looked black, white, and gray. The only thing that felt alive was the baby in her arms.  
  
He was deathly pale and very skinny. He was wrapped in everything she had, but still she felt shivers going through his whole body. His breathing was uneasy and Fiona was near dying.  
  
"Brandon, please don't die. I don't think I could bare to lose you too." A little bit of color came into the trees as she passed by. "Finally! My full sight is returning!" She said, trying to sound happy. She stopped outside a house.  
  
There were lights on inside and it looked quite warm. Fiona stumbled up the path, causing the baby to cry out. Fiona tried to comfort him, but he wasn't loud at all. It seemed as if Azkaban had taken its toll on him, too. She reached out and knocked softly on the door, then collapsed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Please continue to read and review! Luv ya!  
  
-Ninth Lady ^_^ 


End file.
